Warm Bodies - A Zombie and a Human love story
by lexyrocks
Summary: "R" wants to connect with others. Why can't he do that? Oh yeah, He's a zombie. He can only make out a few words and he has no memories of when he was alive. He only remembers is that his name began with an R. When he feeds on someone at an abandoned school he meets Julie. He takes her to keep her safe. He soon figures out that what he and Julie have are making other zombies human.


**R's POV**

Why am I here? Why am I like this? I just want to connect. And why can't I?...Oh right...I'm dead. Well by dead...I mean I'm a zombie. Why don't I have any memories? I don't even know my own name. I think it started with an "R" but that's all I have left. Ew. I think this hoodie is starting to smell. Considering I wear it ever day. These clothes are the only thing I have left. I scanned around the airport. It was full of corpses every where. I think I can make out who they were. A zombie who was female was wearing ripped, moldy yoga pants that lost it's color and a light T-shirt with bullet holes and blood smothered beneath the wounds. She was probably a personal trainer. She ate left over brain from our feeding yesterday. And now she's a corpse. I wonder how life was in this old abandoned airport before this whole apocalypse happened eight years ago.

Pictures fluttered my mind of humans and little kids walking around and getting their luggage to get ready for their departure. And then reality kicked in. A skeleton looking figure began yelling at a corpse woke me up. We call those guys bonies. They'll eat anything with a heartbeat. I mean I would too, but at least I'm conflicted about it. I better get use to seeing them. I'm going to become them one day. I walked by a corpse who looked to be about fifty. He was peeling his skin below his nose. His bones and his broken tissue showed. Ew stop your making it worse! I wish I could tell him that. But sometimes I can't find the words. I walked toward my best friend "M" we have almost conversations sometimes. And by conversations I mean grunting and staring awkwardly at each other. But sometimes we even find words. I slugged myself down on the seat next to him. We grunted for a bit and had major fatigue and heavy breathing. I mean what do you expect? We're dead. I tried to make out what I was going to say. It's like words were bungled up and I had to put them in the right order before I could talk. "Hungry" Nice I found a word. He let out a heavy breath. "C-City." I looked for my usual pack of zombies we made our way out of the airport and walked slowly towards the city.

I looked in both directions. We walked passed a neighborhood of houses that were closed down and had police tape. Maybe these were some of the houses we lived in. I shook my head. No, just stop. You're dead now. You need to move on. This is your life now. I need hurt innocent people for the food source I need. That thought hurt me. The only decent part about it is that I get their memories when i eat their brain. It's pretty much the closest to dreaming I can get anyway.I didn't want to hurt people. And I sure as hell wanted to be human again. But I needed to stop thinking it. It will just hold me back. Why am I thinking this now? I've been a zombie since that plague hit years back. We came upon our usual feeding place.

An abandoned school that was within the border of the zombie side and the human side of the state. We usually find people here. We slugged our way toward a narrow corridor. Broken lights hung from the ceiling and the walls were a tan color. M was clumsy and walked into a wall. And it made a big bang noise. Crap. He better not have alarmed the humans. I wonder how M's life was. I wish I could ask him that. He worse a suit and a tie. I'm guessing he was a business man or maybe a banker. Well considering the hoodie and jeans I was wearing. I was probably unemployed. I wonder how old I was. I looked as if I was in my early twenties or maybe late teens. At least I'm not old.

I looked through a door to what seemed like an old science classroom. Puke green walls jars of nasty bugs hung from the shelves. Six humans were there. A girl with dark hair looked worried and scared. Of course M had to alarm them. Well. Now it's feeding time. I broke through the doors and the humans began grabbing their guns and aiming for us. I stayed more towards the back. A teenage boy flung a knife at my chest. I didn't feel anything. But I was pissed. I tugged him down to the ground and bit his wrist. He made faint screams. He had a nice watch though. I took it and shoved it in my hoodie pocket. I banged his head against the concrete tiled floor several times to get him knocked out. I took out bits of his brain. I put the brain in my pocket for later. It's the closest to dreaming I can get anyway.

"Perry!"

"Perry were are you!" A girl with yelled. She had blonde hair and her skin was luminous. She was beautiful. I wish I could introduce myself to her. She was blasting away at the personal trainer girl. I walked towards her. None of the zombies seemed to notice. They were too busy killing humans. She shook and without hesitation she flung a knife at my lower arm. C'mon...seriously? I ignored it and took it out. She ducked under a counter top. As did I.

I Wiped my blood over her luminous skin to block her scent so the other zombie would think she was a corpse also. Her eyes widened and she shivered. All I wanted to do was protect her.I put a finger over my mouth. "Shhh." She understood and kept quiet. The other zombies began to leave. I took her by the arm signaling for her to follow me. I honestly didn't know what the hell I was doing. This girl was so...beautiful. I needed to know her. She followed me out of the school.

**I'm obsessed with the movie warm bodies XD. I thought it would be nice to write about what "R" (the zombie) was going through his head. I hoped u liked it! Please review I want to know what you think about this story! :D**

**~ Lexy**


End file.
